


Christmases with Phichit

by GeekMom13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Secret Santa, cultural exchanges, friend fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 16:24:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/pseuds/GeekMom13
Summary: Yuuri was wary of joining in on the party Phichit threw. The fifteen-year-old was persistent though, and Yuuri wound up with a best friend and the best Christmas tradition ever





	Christmases with Phichit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [adjit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adjit/gifts).



> SO, this is my FIRST YOISS for [DUCKIE!](https://adjit.tumblr.com/) so if you have an AO3, lemme know so I can properly gift it to you. 
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO: I 100% realize not every skater celebrates the same holiday or even on the same days! But in my mind, they just meet up on Christmas and celebrate the spirit that is in their heart and house like I have with friends with different beliefs. Phichit tracked down _every_ Holiday song he could to make everyone feel at home.

Yuuri’s first Christmas with Phichit, a few weeks after meeting him, was interesting.

In the “Define Interesting” kind of way from Firefly.

Phichit's idea of a great Christmas was to gather all their rink mates who weren't going home for 'Christmas' and smashing traditions together.

He had gathered KFC for Yuuri, a Christmas Star piñata for Leo (even if it was a bit late), matching pajamas for his family, and some strange clear cake that Celestino bought for every celebration.

The side dishes for their strange feast came from all over - dishes he had heard the one junior who stayed had talked about missing, random fast food that he normally wasn't allowed, blasting music from every religion he could find (and _yes, Yuuri, consumerism can be counted as a religion_ ), and basically every candy in the international aisle of the supermarket.

Yuuri had tried to avoid going, but Phichit refused to accept his absence - threatening to bring the party to their room. Yuuri believed him and showed up.

There were little pieces of everyone’s home, tossed together with a smiling face. It was hectic and the fifteen-year-old seemed to be the only thing that made it all make sense.

Halfway through the party, Yuuri realized that Phichit hadn't just decided to grab _random_ traditions. Phichit had carefully pulled information from everyone who was missing home- he was always good like that, listening and willing to help everyone who was homesick. These were all things that made them feel a little less alone.

That was when Yuuri decided to stop ignoring his roommate’s attempts to start a friendship. He remembered the small smile he got from Phichit when he bit into the KFC, and the even bigger smile from letting Phichit tie a blindfold on him for the piñata.

The second Christmas he spent with Phichit, he was stuck trying to make maple syrup candy for the loud kid at the rink while Phichit stuffed Leo’s piñata again (this time they did it on the same day his family normally did it and they video chatted the whole ordeal- Yuuri had never seen a smile so large.)

By their fourth Christmas, Phichit was trying to talk him into buying alcohol for everyone since he was now  _officially_ twenty-one. Yuuri pointed out that Phichit was only eighteen and that was that.

That year, one of the local rink Moms had dropped off a giant plate of cookies and let her son come for the party. It was becoming a well known part of Celestino's rink- the skaters who made everyone feel at home.

Each year, Yuuri grew closer to the energetic teen. They were easily the best friends in the rink and at most competitions. When they couldn’t travel together, they always stayed up late to watch and video called each other after the skates.

Celestino had learned to not bother them anymore- it only led to added nerves and pouty skaters.

The sixth year, Yuuri had just gotten his degree and hung around until the plane tickets got cheaper- but everyone knew that the main reason was staying for their little tradition. 

As they approached the seventh Christmas since they met, Phichit was withdrawn. They still did their calls, but Phichit seemed to be faking his smile more often than not. Yuuri was worried.

Yuuri stopped them when they got settled in China. “Phich, are you ever going to tell me what’s wrong?”

Phichit offered a smile that was still glaringly fake even through his face mask. “It’s nothing big.”

Yuuri frowned, but Victor unknowingly whisked him away for ice time before he could argue with his best friend. Yuuri could tell that there was something big bothering Phichit, even if they had been in different countries for this long.

The rest of the event went great- Phichit was back to his normal self up until the goodbye at the airport. Celestino commented on how he was going to miss the weird party they always threw now that they weren’t together.

Yuuri couldn’t miss the look on Phichit’s face from that.

“Wait… we’re _not_ getting together?” Yuuri was heartbroken.

“I just figured… you’re training with Victor now- and... you’ll probably be with family too.”

Victor nudged him and tilted his head in the direction of the airplane, offering to take his bag. Yuuri nodded and watched as he pulled Celestino away from the two friends. Yuuri pulled out his phone and typed something in before handing it to Phichit.

“I was going to give this to you in Barcelona- but I think you need it now.”

Phichit looked down and saw a ticket in his name from Thailand to Japan.

“I- I talked to your Mom. It’s not actually Christmas Day… but I invited everyone who has ever been there. A few are planning to come.”

Phichit jumped at Yuuri- almost knocking them both over. “This is the best gift ever.”

“I had planned on telling Celestino with you, he has a ticket too. But he’s still terrible with surprises.”

Phichit had just kept repeating  _thank you_ and holding Yuuri close. 

* * *

Right after the Grand Prix Final, everyone met up at the onsen, Hiroko gladly helping cook everyone’s favorite dishes- including a bunch of katsudon. The party ended up lasting three days because everyone couldn’t come on the same day.

Yuuri was relaxing in one of the outdoor springs when Phichit joined him.

“This year I can drink. You should buy us alcohol this year.”

Yuuri laughed. “Phich, you could have bought alcohol _last year_ too.”

“No, we were still in America.”

Yuuri nodded.

“Do you think we can always do this?”

Yuuri looked over. “The parties?”

“Yeah,” Phichit smiled, “I kinda want the tradition to spread. Like… maybe at the Olympics, we can host an epic party before everyone goes home. Show them how cool the ice skaters are.”

Yuuri laughed at that. “Phich, that would require making friends with the hockey players too.”

Phichit grimaced and thought it over. “I supposed sacrifices must be made. Maybe we can have an air freshener that smells like gross socks to make them feel at home.”

“Hmmm, maybe not. We’d have to make things for each team. We gotta focus on the really important stuff.”

“Like selfies?”

Yuuri laughed. “And Hamsters.”

“So it’s settled, a hamster selfie booth is the bare minimum for the party.”

“A hamster selfie booth and the entire skate community.”

When the 2018 Olympics rolled around, Phichit, Christophe, and Victor helped to pull in a bunch of athletes and Yuuri sweet-talked all the coaches into overlooking the massive party they had going on. There was a hamster photo booth, Leo made a custom piñata and Victor brought his favorite mulled wine. Yuuri and Phichit smiled as even the hockey teams donned pastel hamster beanies and snapped photos. 


End file.
